La Casa Del Terror
by Cristine Cullen
Summary: "Que pasaria, si en medio de la noche de Hallowwen, tus padres fueran asesinados en frente de tus ojos, y vos a la vez te enamores de tu asesino, pidiendo un unico deseo antes de morir"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a mi solo la historia_

**HALLOWEEN CONTEST**

**NOMBRE:** María De La Paz Gaona González

**NICK: **delitah cullen

**MAIL: **

**PARTICIPACION DE: AUTORA****: **delitah Cullen

**SUMMARY: **"que pasaría, si en medio de la noche de Halloween, tus padres fueran asesinados en frente de tus ojos, y vos a la vez te enamores de tu asesino, pidiendo un único deseo antes de morir"

**URL: .net/u/2387671/**

**LA CASA DEL TERROR**

Hace algún tiempo, cuando mi familia y yo nos íbamos para nuestra casa que se encuentran en las afueras de Forks, en medio del bosque por el cual teníamos que pasar, el auto paro. Nadie sabia lo que pasaba, ya que el todo se había revisado dos horas antes de salir de Phoenix para venir, por lo que estaban preocupados y desconcertados.

-Papa, dime por favor que sucede?- le pregunte a mi padre, ya que este se bajo del auto para poder revisarlo, y yo y mi mama nos quedamos adentro para no molestar

-No se, Bella, es todo muy raro, porque por lo que yo entiendo de mecánica, acá esta todo perfectamente y no le falte nada- respondió mi padre.

Yo estaba que me moría de los nervios, además de que era la noche de Halloween, y todos los niños, que se sabe por tradición, salen a las calles para pedir dulces, pero regresaban a sus casas a tempranas horas y ahora era más de las 11 de la noche. La única casa que se encuentra por estos lados, es la casa o mansión de los antiguos señores Masen. Se dice, que por el siglo XVIII, que esa casa esta embrujada ya un día cuando su hijo iba a visitarles y entro a la casa, se encontró a sus padres colgados de los techos, a sus hermanos llenos de mordidas por todo el cuerpo y sin ninguna gota de sangre; a partir de ese día, no se supo mas del muchacho.

-Hija, vamos a entrar en esa casa.- señalo mi madre a la casa de los Masen, o mejor dicho, a la casa del terror

-Mama, vos no sabes que esa es la casa del terror.- respondí yo con voz temblorosa, ya que por nada del mundo quería entrar en esa casa.

- ¡Ay!, mi hija, vos crees en esas cosas; pero que quieres hacer en una noche de Halloween, quedarte acá parada al lado de un auto que no funciona a esperar a alguien.- respondió mi madre con vos firme, dando por fin este intercambio de palabras, decidiendo por todos que entraríamos a esa casa para pasar la noche, pero justamente tenia que ser esta noche, Noche de Halloween.

Cuando llegamos al portón de la casa, yo quería salir corriendo, si desde lejos parecía que era terrorífica, de cerca era peor; la casa era de tres pisos, la mayoría de las ventanas estaba rota, estaba toda sucia, el pasto estaba largo.

Cuando entramos a la casa, parecía que paso todo muy rápido pero a la vez lento también, al llegar, unas personas que salieron de la nada agarraron a sus padres desde atrás y se los llevaron lejos.

-PAPA! MAMA!. – grite cada vez mas fuerte, y cada vez que gritaba, parecía que se movían las cosas. Cuando escuche pasos hacia atrás, corrí rápido hacia arriba, sintiendo que con cada paso, los escalones de las escaleras se movían. Al llegar arriba, observe que había un pasillo que estaba completamente oscuro, y solo una luz que provenía del fondo de un cuarto iluminaba este pasillo. Como se hubiera alguna corriente o imán, me vi arrastrada hacia ese cuarto, que cada vez que me acercaba escuchaba una canción macabra, oscura.

Al llegar al cuarto, escuche que la música paro de golpe, parecía que me estaban esperando. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no vi cuando una mano me sujeto de la cintura y me llevo dentro del cuarto.

Al entrar, tuve que reprimir un grito de terror, mis padres, mis confidentes, mis mejores amigos, estaban muertos, tenían mordidas por todo el cuerpo y no tenían sangre.

-Tienes un aroma tan apetecible, que se me hace agua la boca cuando te huelo. -respondió mi "secuestrador" con voz aterciopelada, pero a la vez macabra, oscura.

-¿Quién eres y que eres?.-respondí apenas en un murmullo, tan bajo que parecía que no escucho, pero si

- Me llamo Edward Masen, soy el hijo de los señores Masen y ya que vas a morir en mis manos, te voy a decir lo que soy, pero parece que vos ya lo intuís. -respondió El en voz baja.

Pero no puede ser, si dice que es hijo de los Señores Masen que vivieron en esta casa a principios del siglo XVIII, ha de tener unos 335 años y El que estaba frente a mi no pasaba de los 25; tenia los ojos rojos, que si los miras bien parecía que brillaba, es pálido, blanco como la cal, mato a mis padres y los dejo sin sangre y eso solo significa una cosa, era un…

-Vampiro. –dije en un susurro, pero como la habitación estaba en silencio, se podía escuchar a la perfección todo lo que se decía dentro de esta.

-Exacto, mi querida Bella, un vampiro; uno muy sediento de una sangre tan apetecible como la tuya. –dijo, besando y lamiendo mi cuello de forma sensual, que me hacia estremecer no solo por el frio de su tacto sino también por la forma en que movía su lengua y su boca por mi cuello de forma sensual.

-Unas ultimas palabras, ma chère Bella. – me dijo

Puede que este loca, pero lo único que quería en estos últimos minutos de mi vida era una beso de El, que me lleve a la locura para no sentir cuando bebe hasta la última gota de mi sangre.

-Bésame, acaríciame hasta llevarme a la locura, a lo alto del éxtasis. – respondí

Antes de que termine de hablar, ya tenia sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos de forma bastante apasionada, me volvía loca.

Después de hacerme el amor como unas cinco veces, yo estaba mas que cansaba, estaba acostada en la cama que había en el cuarto, Edward acerco su rostro a mi cuello, aspiro una vez mas y enterró sus dientes en mi piel, succionando mi sangre, lo ultimo que pensé fue **¡En la peor noche de mi vida, conocí el amor!.** Y me sumí en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola, chicas, En el concurso que estoy participando es en el blog de Mery, por si quieren pasar y comentar aue les parecio...**

**Quisiera saber que le parecio la historia mediante un review, sip?**


End file.
